Bittersweet
by FanFicChick101
Summary: No matter where I run or hide, he will find me. It just happens to be my luck that he is the most dedicated hunter. One can't play cat and mouse forever. But with Victor Creed, who knows? And it doesn't help when I finally come face to face with my father, he is just as stuck in the same game as I am. OC


**A/N: **This is the first X-Men fic I ever made, so I hope you guys would find it enjoyable. Constructive criticism only please.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-Men series, and sadly not the Wolverine, but I do own my characters.

**Chapter 1-**

The brim of the Yankee baseball cap shielded my unusual colored eyes as I took a seat at the bar. The bartender, a big burly man with a greying beard and crooked yellow teeth, made his way over to me. The grimy rag he was using to clean the mug in his hand seemed to make it even dirtier than previously. His lips took a mocking sneer as he tried to peer at me from under the cap.

"So, what's a lass like you doin' in a place like this."

Pulling a crumpled photograph from my skinny jeans, I slapped it onto the bar. The man's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he set his mug down and studied the picture.

"Have you seen this man?" My voice was hoarse from lack of use.

The bartender gave me a sideways glance. "Are you lookin' for trouble, girly? That fellow is not the type to be hangin' around with."

I didn't answer.

"That's him there in the cage," the bartender chortled. "The Wolverine, as he calls himself."

Surprise filled me as I lifted my head in the direction of a man leaning against the cage. His bare broad back was exposed as he rested his forehead against his bicep, waiting for another challenger. That was him, the man I had spent six months searching for.

James Logan.

Pulling out a wad of money, I placed it on the counter. "I challenge him." Before I could away, the man grabbed my wrist.

"You think this wise, girl?"

I lifted my head so he was level with my gaze. He let go of me as if I had burnt him. My left eye was a green emerald color while my right was a light golden hue. A trace of a smirk quirked at the edge of my lips as I climbed the steps and made my way into the cage. A wave of catcalls and protests leered at me as I ripped off my jacket, revealing a black undershirt.

The 'Wolverine' turned then, his posture calm and deadly as he prepared to face his new opponent. His body glistening with sweat and black hair disheveled. Disbelief and indignation etched across his features as he took me in.

"I ain't fighting a girl," His voice came out more as a growl. He started to leave when I stepped in between him and the cage door. A black eyebrow rose. "Move." He reached around me to push me aside. I grabbed his wrist, swung my foot at the back of his knee, and flung him over my shoulder causing him to land on his back.

The bar went silent. Then boo's and cheers echoed against the walls.

"Your heavy," I panted. The move had taken most of my strength. "But you're not leaving."

He kicked my leg from underneath me and pinned my wrists above me. His grip was inhumanly strong. My brown hair was spread across the mat in spidery like directions and my baseball hat had flung off my head revealing two reddish-grey wolf ears. Logan swept his hazel gaze over my features, taking in my eyes and ears. "Who are you?"

Kneeing him in the groin, I freed my wrist and slugged him across the face. Pulling the cap swiftly back on my head, I rolled from underneath him and pulled myself up. "Your daughter."

Logan stood and stared at me. For a few long moments we stayed in place, gauging the others reaction ignoring the impatient onlookers. Then he turned abruptly on his heel and left the cage. I watched his retreating back as he grabbed his leather jacket and stormed out of the building without glancing back.

I had expected this, but the sting didn't hurt any less.

Quickly going into action, I snatched my bag and ran after him. Exiting the bar, my eyes scanned the parking lot until it rested on his form leaning against a motorcycle. He lit a cigar and placed it in his mouth. I slowly made my way towards him and stopped when he held up a hand.

"Let's get this straight, kid." He flicked the ashes off his cigar and gave me a heated gaze. "It was a mistake coming after me."

I sucked in a breath and rolled my eyes. "My name is Mary Sue. Not _kid_." Stepping forward, I pulled out a file and handed it to him. "And despite what you think, _Dad_. I'm not here to play catch up."

His eyes narrowed at the barb, but he took the file anyway. Leafing through the pages, a frown tugged at his features. "What's this?"

"A mutant, a feral like us, is after me. He works for any organization that gives good money."

His green gaze lifted to meet mine as an eyebrow rose. "And?"

"Your concern is touching," my voice dripped with sarcasm. "But this also has everything to do with you. He goes by the name Victor Creed. In Germany, they call him the Butcher. Right now, he is hired by a FOH agency that tests on mutants."

"What does this have to do with me?" Logan dropped his cigar and stomped on it.

"You're all I have," I whispered softly, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "My mother and brother were murdered because of the FOH. I know you're a part-time teacher at Xavier's Institute. I need to lay low from Creed and secure myself a safe position with your help." Conflicted emotions flitted across his features on his otherwise impassive face.

"Fine," he grunted. Easing a leg expertly over the motorcycle, Logan waved for me to hop on. Which was easy since his heavy weight lowered the thing considerably. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his waist as the bike tore out of the parking lot.


End file.
